


angel de amor

by spine_rat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Javier, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Charles, cuddling idiots, dumb himbos in love, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spine_rat/pseuds/spine_rat
Summary: absolutely no plot to this. javier and charles are in love, sexy time for them
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Charles Smith
Kudos: 6





	angel de amor

“fuck,Javier. i love you so much,” Charles grunts against the skin of his lover’s neck, rocking his hips up into him as he kept the mexican’s hands pinned above his head.  
“oh joder, Charles , eres tan bueno conmigo,” Javier responds, letting out a gentle moan as he arched his back up against Charles’ chest, his dark hair falling in his eyes.  
Charles sighs softly, beginning to kiss along the scar on Javier’s neck as he briefly let go of the other’s hand, brushing Javier’s hair from his eyes as the man below him let out a soft groan, his hand immediately coming up to tangle in Charles’ hair.

Charles sped up his thrusts with a murmur of his partner’s name, littering gentle kisses along his jawline, neck and collarbone as small grunts and other various noises left his lips. charles wasn’t overly vocal when it came to sex - not in the way of moaning and groaning to the extent his partners often did below him - rather, he preferred complimenting his partners. telling them how good they are for him, how pretty they are, how proud he is of them, etc, and Javier wasn’t an exception. 

Charles smiles softly against his partner’s tanned skin as he listened to the other man moan and beg for charles to speed things up or touch him more. he liked it a lot, especially if Javier moaned out certain words and phrases in spanish. 

Charles moved his hand down between the two men, taking Javier’s length into his hand and beginning to stroke him slowly as he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, the other man moaning softly against his lips. 

the two kept going for a while, Javier letting out desperate moans as he rocked his hips up into Charles’ hand in search for his release, his nails digging in to the younger man’s dark skin as he brought their chests together, wanting them to be as close as possible to each other. the nights the two spent alone together often ended up like this, gentle kisses, soft touches - the couple admiring each other; the two constantly reminding each other of how much they meant to the other.

“Ch-Charles,” Javier gasped after a little while, his back arched up off of the mattress, his free hand now tangled in his own hair to keep it out of his eyes as the other was still pinned to the mattress above his head by one of Charles’, his hips gently rocking up into his lover’s hand. “estoy tan cerca, por favor, quiero venir,” he whispers. he knew Charles didn’t know much spanish, but he was hoping he’d get the idea - and he did. Charles let out a soft chuckle, looking up at the mexican so their eyes met. “do it,” he hums, pressing their lips together again, though more desperate this time. “nothings holding you back, my love, it’s just me and you here,” he whispers reassuringly against the other’s lips, speeding his own hips up as he chased his own rapidly approaching orgasm.  
it didn’t take very long for either of them to reach their limit, Javier moaning Charles’ name, as well as a few other words in spanish, as he finished across his own abdomen and Charles’ hand, Charles finishing inside him not long after.

the two stayed like that for a minute, Charles soon picking up his shirt from the floor to clean the two up a bit as he pulls out, laying down on his back next to Javier with a breathy chuckle. Javier hums, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his chin on Charles’ shoulder as he looked up at him, tracing small patterns along the skin as their eyes met again. “did you ever think we’d end up like this?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as if he was a curious puppy. “running from law in practically every state out west, multiple different important people after us?” he asks, biting his lower lip.  
Charles shakes his head, placing his hand on Javier’s cheek and running his thumb along the other’s cheekbone. “never, though, i think at this point, i couldn’t go back to the way it was before. I mean, i have you now.” he smiles, causing Javier to blush faintly and avoid eye contact.  
“yeah, when i first came to america i had no idea i’d end up like this. In neuvo paraíso, it was just me, my father, my mother and my sister. we all lived in a small village and we didn’t have the best life,” he chuckles. “and then i killed that former military guy out in Punta Orgullo over the girl i was in love with and fled, i was terrified that if they even found me on american soil i would get killed here too.” he chuckles, before shaking his head as he leaned up to give Charles a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
“i think this is good for us, you know? not so much the running part, but finally having a family to be there for us,” Charles hums with a small nod. and Javier let out a small noise in agreement.

the two stayed up for a few more hours and spoke, about nothing in particular, their home lives, what they wanted to do when they were kids, and Javier found himself still curled up in his lovers arms as he awoke the next morning, and he realised that whatever he had here, in america, that he wouldn’t risk going back to mexico to throw it all away again.


End file.
